An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand Part One
by Ailaya
Summary: Lost in the Feudal Era of Japan, Aliya Banning must uncover a hidden secret lost in the confides of the past in order to learn who she truly is and what she was meant to be.


**An Inuyasha Saga: Don't You Understand... I Will Die For You! **

**Episode One - Crossing The Threshold Of Time**

_The wind whipped through her long dark brown hair as she ran with all her might. She stumbled through the forest trying desperately to keep herself from falling to the ground from exhaustion. She felt that her legs were going to give out on her at any moment and she became even more desperate. Suddenly she felt her legs finally crumble underneath her and she fell hard to the ground__._

_Crying out she reached down to her ankle and in her horror she found that it was twisted. "NO" she shouted within her mind as the sound of tree branches snapping fell upon her ears. "I have to... survive. I can't..." she said her voice trembling. Using a nearby tree, she raised herself onto her feet. She turned to see if her attacker was within sight but saw nothing. _

_Turning back around she found that she could not go any further. "P-please..." she whimpered but her cries fell on deaf ears. She cried out as he grabbed her by her neck. The young woman tried in vain to wrench herself from his iron-like grasp but she was already to weak and could not fight back._

_Her eyes widened at the sudden pain of something piercing her stomach. Blood dripped down the corner of her mouth as the pain intensified and she felt the pressure of the hilt of the sword pressing against her stomach. She looked into the eyes of her murderer. Those eyes... they were hard, cold and deadly. He pushed her back pulling his sword out of her stomach. Her lifeless body fell back onto the grassless ground. He towered over her, looking down at her. "Yariman On'na," he hissed at her_

Aliya Banning sat up in her bed with a start. Her forehead glistened with beads of sweat as goose pimples appeared upon her arm. The teenager wrapped her arms around her body and trembled. _That dream... _she thought, closing her eyes. Since the night of her sixteenth birthday Aliya had the same dream over and over. She was running through a forest being chased by some unseen force. Fear gripped her chest as she tried to get away but she never succeeds it's the same every night. Her pursurer would finally catch up to her and run her through with his sword.

Of all the parts of her dream, only one piece burned itself into her brain. It was the emotion that reflected within the eyes of the man who killed her. They were filled with great rage. The hard, cold, deadly gaze froze her heart even in her wakefulness. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and held her head within her hands. Standing up she walked over to her bathroom and turned on the light.

Aliya stood before her bathroom sink and turned on the cold water. She studied herself in the mirror. She had long ebony black hair hung to her elbows. Her hair was sculpted to fit the frame of her face, strands hugging her jaw. She had deep hazel eyes that were often mistaken for the color of honey when reflecting the light of the sun. Her skin was smooth, almost unflawed except for the small scar over her eye that she had for as long as she could remember.

Her complexion was of an olive tan sun-kissed by the sun. Aliya cupped her hands under the cold running water allowing it to fill before splashing the liquid upon her face. With eyes closed she turned off the faucet and reached for a towel that hung behind her. Grasping onto the towel she dried her face gently by dabbing at the beads of water. Replacing the towel back on its rung, the teen left her bathroom and walked over to a chair in the corner of her room where she had placed her clothes the night before.

Aliya stepped into a pair of her favorite black pants that hung slightly loose on her shapely legs. She reached towards the chair for a dark blue tank top with white trim, pulling it on over her head. The teen tugged upon the bottom of the shirt smoothing it out across her breasts. She then went over to her dresser, picked up a pair of fish net fingerless gloves and slipped on over her hands. Pressing her fingertips between her fingers, she made sure that her gloves were secure on her hands.

Aliya then picked up a black ribbon and tied it around her neck leaving the bow tie in plain view. She then took her chain wallet and shoved it into her pocket also remembering to clip the metal end onto a belt loop. Turning to view herself in the mirror, Aliya saw the misfit that she knew she was. Looking at the clock on her desk, she saw that she needed to hurry if she wanted to leave before her uncle woke from yet another drinking binge.

The seventeen year old quickly grabbed her black iPod and rushed out of her room not forgetting to grab her keys on the way out. Aliya entered into the living room to see that her hard work in cleaning it up the day before had gone to waste and that her uncle and cousin had destroyed it as well as the kitchen. Her lips tightened into a straight line at the sight but refrained from letting it get to her too much. Entering into the kitchen, Aliya opened the refrigerator only to find it devoid of any food. _Shit!_ She thought as she closed the refrigerator door.

Aliya turned around crossing her arms over her chest. Sighing again, she walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door. Opening the door, she stepped out into the bright sun light of yet another Tuesday morning. She reached down to her side and turned on her iPod. As the dark, alluring voice of Amy Lee rang in her eardrums, Aliya walked down her stairs of her apartment and onto the streets of Japan. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she began to make her way down the busy sidewalk.

When Aliya walked down the street she always felt as if something was calling to her. Something that she could never name was calling to her very soul. As if in a trance, the young woman turned down several streets, she drowned out the sound of her beating heart with Evanescense's "Haunted". After walking for twenty minutes, blindly turning down several streets, Aliya stopped to take a breath. She looked around herself and found that she had wandered to a street that she did not recognize. _Oh great_, she thought to herself. _I'm lost.._ Turning her iPod off, she continued to walk glancing at different buildings trying to figure out where she was but nothing appeared to be familiar.

As Aliya walked down the street, she looked to her left and stopped. Turning towards what had caught her eye, she slowly pulled her earphones out of her ears. Before her was a long white staircase that went up into a building complex. Aliya walked up the stairs staring at the wooden house. Ignoring the strange feeling that was once again overcoming her, she made her way up the flight of stairs. Once she reached the top Aliya stopped to look around herself. She had stepped onto the grounds of a large house.

The young woman was in awe at what she saw. The house held a certain charm to it. The grass was rich and green. Everything around her seem to come alive. Aliya walked around, enjoying the sight of everything that she was looking at when something caught her eye. Before her was a long cherry blossom tree. Slowly as if in a dream, Aliya approached the tree with her hand outstretched towards it. Hanging from the tree was a string of charms. Placing her hand on the trunk of the magnificent cherry tree, Aliya was overcome with emotion. Several emotions invaded her senses at once almost overpowering her. The one that stuck out the most was sorrow.

Time seemed to slow down as Aliya sank to her knees unable to fight the emotions that she felt. Pulling her hand away, she fell back. Staring up at the tree she wondered what it was that had overcome her. Looking about to see if anyone had seen her, Aliya's eyes fell upon a small wooden shrine. Rising to her feet the young woman walked over to the shrine. Pushing the large sliding doors apart Aliya gasped as she stared at a well. Her heart thundered inside of her chest as she found herself walking towards it.

Slowly she reached out and touched the edge of the well. Running her fingertips across the cut stone, she could feel an immense power and it made her nervous. _There is it again. That feeling. It feels... like something is calling to me. Whatever it is it appears to be coming from the well. But... that's impossible. How can something call me through the well?_ Rising from her kneeled position, Aliya leaned over the edge of the well and was disappointed to find that there was nothing at the bottom but dirt. Sighing she pushed herself back. _Maybe it's my imagination. Yes that has to be it.._. she thought as she turned around and braced herself against the well.

"But then again... I can still feel it..." she whispered. Aliya stood staring at the three foot tall well in deep thought and finally she climbed onto the top. Swinging her legs over she leaned over but still all she saw was the bottom of the pit. Suddenly she froze, her eyes widening as she felt an energy flowing through her veins. _There's something off about this well.._ she thought to herself as she lowered her self-down. As she held onto the edge of the well she felt a piece of the stone bricks give underneath her hand.

Losing her grip, Aliya fell into the well. She cried out from shock as her body floated down. Expecting to impact the bottom, the young woman closed her eyes to prepare herself for the force but instead she only continued to float downward. _What?_ she thought as she turned her body over to see why she had not hit the ground. And what she saw made her blood run cold. _Where the hell is the fucking ground!_ Aliya screamed within her mind. It seemed that she had been falling for forever when she finally landed on the ground.

Groaning, Aliya moved her hands over her body to make sure that the impact had not harmed her. When she was completely satisfied, Aliya stood up and looked up. Above Aliya could make out a blue sky. "Well... I guess I better climb out of this thing," she mumbled to herself as she jumped up and grabbed the side of the well. Pulling herself up, Aliya looked around. Instead of seeing the walls of the shrine, Aliya found herself staring at trees. _What the heck is going on?_ she thought as she quickly scrambled out of the well. Shading her eyes against the light of the sun, she looked about herself and found that all the buildings that she saw were gone.

"I must have landed harder than I thought," she guessed. Turning back around Aliya looked back to see the well that she had first climbed in. "So what... was that?" Walking back towards the well, she jumped back down only to touch the bottom this time. Feeling along the ground, Aliya could not understand what had taken place. Finally she raised herself out of the well again. "It's happened... I've finally snapped," she sighed. Walking on, Aliya decided after much deliberation that she might as well make the most of it and take a look around. "Where am I?"


End file.
